The Hoarfrost Clan
The northern territories span from the mountains through the tundra the rivers to the sea. It is an unforgiving region. It has two months of summer and six months of winter. Only the brave dare dwell here.The north is quiet. It had been when its former masters went to their slumber. The king of the mountain slumbered. Risa was alone in the northern sanctuary along with her mate Miaq. The north was hers she felt. Miaq never really felt like taking leadership. He was more interested in his cubs after all… The north was hers she felt it and she knew it. She needed to make it a safe place. She loved Atlas but he was one kind soul one whom defended us against the rest of the things that killed grans in the night. For too long they depended on the large and the strong to protect them but what happens when they are gone? She sat before the river… not really fishing. She was lost in deep thought. How can she defend a sanctuary from large grans. She had Tilikum. She recently gave birth in the sanctuary. She agreed to stay but she had to stay by the water. She was observing a pair of beavers building a dam. Normally they’d be good eating but she was more interested in how they constructed the dam. They were working together.. She got up and stretched and tested there defenses. Truth is she wasn’t much bigger than a beaver. She did a mock charged against the beavers. It was a mated pair. She knew they had young and mostly why she’d didn’t hurt them... She liked fish better anyways and the occasional moose if Tili shares. The parental beavers stood their ground growling slowly backing up to the water… They were working together and as soon as they got close to the water they bolted. The point was they were working together against a larger threat… Risa sat down on her haunches. This gave her an idea. The bases of… she runs her claws through the frost… the Hoarfrost… collection of grans… naw… a coalition of sorts… The Hoarfrost Coalition. An alliance of grans banded together for mutual support and defense. Against those who would attack and kill us and those who would seek advantages over smaller grans. The Hoarfrost Coalition We the small have banded together to form a defensive coalition against all who would do us harm. To defend the small against the predators, other grans, and anything else that goes bump in the night. To come together in the times of winter for mutual support. To that end those who would seek sanctuary, to seek our protection must abide by the following rules. # Everyone helps. To this end means food gathering/ hunting cub sitting, and defense of the sanctuary against all outside threats. # If you do decide to reside within the sanctuary all sentient members must abide by these standards * a. No being shall attack another being without cause. If you do you will be exiled from the sanctuary * b. There shall be no disputes within the sanctuary. This is neutral territory. All are welcome. All disputes will be handled by the chiefs. Risa, Miaq and Tilikum are chiefs. * c. This is not any individual’s territory this is everyone’s territory. We are stronger together than our individual selves. * d. There shall be no killing of another sentient without just cause. If the party is found having killed another without cause the sentence is death. This is the north. * e. We are a neutral pack. We will not aid another at war unless our sanctuary is directly threatened. * f. Other guidelines as the need arises # This sanctuary shall defend all great and small # Cubs shall be protected and raised regardless of their breeding, parents or lack there of. There will be no orphans here. # The sick and injured shall be taken care of until recovered or until the ancestors come for them. Sentient will not be eaten. To these ends we shall practice benevolent tolerance and live together in peace as good neighbors. We shall unite our strength in times of need and defense. Use our resources for the sole purpose of advancing our sanctuary. Having resolved our combined efforts to accomplish these aims found the Hoarfrost Coalition. Members * Risa * Miaq * Severus * Vonun * Tilikum * Anahi * Chaedon * Kari * Kazaanni * Za'Fazir